


sleepover

by KINGRACETRACK



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, M/M, Nail Painting, Other, Sleepovers, for ella :), ralbert, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGRACETRACK/pseuds/KINGRACETRACK
Summary: race and albert have another one of their sleepovers, but albert’s attention is focused on his best friend, his crush, rather then anything else.i’m bad at summary’s wbk
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	sleepover

“What do you wanna do now?” race jumps up on the bed after turning the TV off. 

“Hmmmm” Albert hums, pouting their lips. “We could go to the park?” 

“It’s raining....” 

Albert furrows their eyebrows and smirks slightly, “Since when has that ever been a problem for Race Higgins?” 

“I washed my hair this morning, it’ll go frizzy.” he speaks softly as he runs his hand through his perfect curls. 

“You washed your hair just for me?” Albert smiles widely, taking the piss out of Race. 

Race and Albert planned the whole weekend together, every so often they’d have sleepovers and have movie nights with more popcorn then you can imagine. 

Race takes Albert’s hand in his, making them freeze before realising he’s looking at their black nails. 

“Come out with it then.”

“Huh?” Race says confused. 

“Mock me for painting my nails.” 

Race remains holding their fingers delicately, with a bit of a struggle seeing as Albert’s hands are bigger then Race’s tiny ones. 

“No I wasn’t going to mock you, I was going to say it looks nice.” 

The corner of Albert’s lips stretch into a small smile. “I can do yours if you want!” They sound ecstatic. 

“I don’t know, my dad would kill me if he saw-“

“Then at least for tonight! We can take it off just before you go tomorrow.” 

It doesn’t take much convincing as Race agrees with a huge smile on his face. Albert jumps up from the bed and walks over to grab the black nail varnish. When they return, they sit in front of Race with their legs crossed and Race does the same, making their knees touch. 

Albert takes Race’s left hand into theirs and holds his thumb before carefully painting it, avoiding his soft skin. 

“Oh my god!” Race screams as his thumb nail is now black, “this is so cool!”

Albert smiles as they look at how happy Race is. They continue, one nail after another until his whole hand is completed. 

“Okay now just blow on them and let them dry whilst I do this one.”

Albert takes his other hand, holding it gently, letting his fingers rest on their own. To let them dry out, Race places his palm on his knee, letting his fingers spread out onto Albert’s knee. When Albert feels this, they smile lowkey, hoping Race doesn’t see how happy his touch makes them. 

“Why don’t you wear this to school?” Race questions as he watches Albert concentrate with their tongue slightly poking out. 

“You’re joking right? With the Delancey’s and all those assholes? No way, the red hair is enough as it is.”

Race remains looking at Albert who keeps their gaze on his fingers. “I think your hair is cute, I don’t know why people make fun of it.” 

“Thanks Tonio.” They finally look up and give Race a sweet smile “And you’re all done!” they let go of his hands to put the lid back on the nail varnish. 

Race holds his hands out infront of him, looking at his nails in awe. “Woah! Thanks Alb!” 

“You like them?” 

“I love them! We’re matching!” Race’s high pitched voice makes Albert laugh. 

Race goes to grab Albert’s hand, intertwining their fingers so he can look at their nails on each others hands. 

Albert panics, quickly changing the subject, “Do you want to watch another film?” they pull their hand away

“Sure! It’s getting late anyway so we can’t do much else. Mind if I get into my pyjamas now?”   
Albert freezes for a second as Race grabs them out of his bag and begins to take his top off, revealing his vest underneath. 

“No-no of course not.” 

As Race changes, Albert thinks it’s the best time to change too. Turning their back, they remove their top and soon their trousers before turning around in their Pyjamas to see Race in his on the floor looking for a new film. 

Once he finds one, Albert hits the lights and gets back on the bed, sitting behind and to the side of Race who’s laughing away at the film. 

Almost half way through, Albert keeps looking at Race, as his head keeps dropping forward ever so slightly and he fights to keep his eyes open. Occasionally, a small smile spreads on their face as they watch him, his rosey cheeks from the cold and his soft hair draping over his forehead. He needs a haircut, but Albert thinks it’s adorable. 

“Albie?” Race’s very quiet and tiring voice makes Albert jump and move their gaze back to the TV. 

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind if we went to sleep? I’m getting a bit tired.” Race turns his head to Albert and gives them a sad face that makes their heart burst full of love. 

“Of course.” 

Race is quick to get up and sort out the bed. He takes the two pillows on the right side and moves them to the back of the bed. 

Of all these years they’ve been best friends, that’s how they’ve always had sleepovers, top and tail. None of them argued, even if they were older now, it’s how things have always been. Race gets into bed, allowing Albert to switch the TV off before getting into bed themselves . 

“Do you want some water or anything?” they ask Race before laying down. 

“No i’m okay Thanks Alb. Goodnight.” 

“Night Racer.” 

A few minutes later Albert sighs loudly.   
“Race, stop fidgeting!” He pushes Race’s legs that are next to him. 

“I’m cold!” He whines

There’s a moment of silence, before Albert speaks up again. “If you want,” their voice is quiet, “you can come up this end, it’ll be warmer if we’re next to eachother.” they wait nervously for Race’s response. 

He can’t help but think Race will joke about or take the piss out of them for it, but instead Race just kneels up on the bed, grabbing his two pillows and places them next to Albert’s without a word. By not getting out of bed and walking round, he’s made it complicated so he has to re-sort the cover before laying down. 

Albert smiles to themselves as he does this, knowing Race doesn’t think it’s weird is comforting to them. He finally lays down, facing away from Albert. 

“Goodnight Alb.” He repeats, his voice soft and delicate. 

“Goodnight Race.” 

As Albert tries to sleep, the sound of Race shivering keeps them up, not because he’s being loud, but because they can’t sleep until Race is comfortable and happy. 

“Are you still cold?” Albert sits up slightly to see at least the side of Race’s face instead of the back of his head. 

“Kinda.” 

Nervously, Albert scoots closer to him, wrapping their arm around Race and placing their body against his. 

“Is- is this okay?” 

“You’re so warm!” Race sounds happy and comfortable. 

Albert feels Race burry his head into them , so Albert’s head is resting on top of Race’s. 

“Goodnight Tonio.” Albert says with the biggest smile on their face as they feels Race place his hand on their arm. 

“Night Albie.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @/KINGRACETRACK


End file.
